Belly of the Beast
by make.me.smile
Summary: [Sequel To:A Pirate's Life For Me?] Davey Jones is back, forcing Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the crew to set out to get rid of him once and for all, and what's an adventure without our favorite love triangle? CoWritten with: ohsnap its potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter to the sequel!! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own P.O.T.C. (we wish we did).**

**-Jennifer and Lilly**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Elizabeth sat in her room with three different maids pulling and tugging at her hair, she winced every time.

"Begging your pardon Miss Swan." One maid apologized.

Elizabeth was in too much pain to respond, so she just smiled. A gentle knock on the door interrupted the hair pulling.

"Come in." Elizabeth choked out as she rubbed her scalp.

Governor Swan strolled into the room smiling, "Elizabeth."

"Hello father." She greeted him through the mirror.

"Elizabeth you look just like your mother." Governor Swan said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thank you father." She said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" Governor Swan asked holding out his arm.

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes, I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage ride to the fort was unbearable. With all her pre-wedding jitters Elizabeth couldn't stop playing with her dress.

Her father's warm hand was over hers in an instant, "Elizabeth, you'll be fine."

She forced a smile, and continued to stare out the window. She could see the Black Pearl anchored in at port. She was surprised that her father and the Commodore Norrington agreed to letting the crew, including Jack, attend the wedding.

_Jack…_how many times had his name and face popped up in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut forcing her thoughts of Jack to go away. She loved Will, this she had no doubt about. But whenever the thought of Jack appeared in her mind, her heart tugged a little. She wasn't exactly sure if it was for Jack himself, but for what he stood for.

Freedom.

The carriage jolted to a stop causing Elizabeth to grip the side for supports. All thoughts of Jack gone.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth are you all right?" Governor Swan asked, his voice filled with concern, "Is your corset laced to tight?"

Elizabeth turned to face her father who was standing outside of the carriage looking in.

"No." She laughed, "My corset's fine."

Governor Swan sighed, relieved that his daughter wouldn't have another fainting episode.

"Well we best get going! Don't want to keep William waiting do we?" He asked cheerfully.

He offered Elizabeth a hand, and she graciously accepted it stepping out of the carriage, and into the blazing sun.

As soon as Elizabeth's foot hit the pavement, she was bombarded with people. Some offering her ordoerves, some shoving drinks down her throat, and some just tugging at her dress, pulling her into the dressing room.

She was torn out of her nice dress, and shoved into her wedding gown. As women busted around, reapplying her make-up, tightening her dress, and spraying her hair, Elizabeth found herself looking up and into a mirror.

It was a full length mirror that rusted towards the top. Glowers were engraved in the wood along the sides, and Elizabeth felt her lips curve into a smile. She was confident, with her dress accentuating her curves, and making her tan skin look more porcelain. Her make-up was done beautifully, with pink just above her cheekbones, and a soft, rose colored lipstick.

"Elizabeth." Came her father's soft voice. "You look absolutely stunning."

Elizabeth grinned, took a deep breath, and advanced out of the tent. Never had she seen so many people, and all their eyes were on her. With her arm wrapped around her father's she felt a _little _better.

Will's breath caught in his throat, and he became light-headed. This was is. This was the girl he was to spend the rest o his life with.

She was beautiful, with the sun catching in her hair, and her skin sparkling like some sort of goddess. He reached out his hand when she was near enough, and Elizabeth grasped his warm palm with hers.

"Elizabeth." He greeted breathlessly.

"Will." She said her voice quavering. She looked around at the townspeople who all gathered to see the beloved daughter of their governor get married.

Elizabeth almost laughed when she saw her pirate friends shunned to one side of the courtyard. That's when her eyes met Jack's chocolate brown ones.

She took a quick intake of breath. _No! Don't think about him…You love Will!_ Jack flashed a toothy grin, which showed off all his gold teeth. Elizabeth forced a smile out of herself, and turned back to face Will who was gazing at her intently.

"Elizabeth…" He said his tone unsure. He had noticed her reaction when she met Jack's eyes, her body tensed, and her palms began to sweat.

"Mister Turner? Miss Swan? Are you ready?" The priest asked.

Will gave a quick nod then stared at Elizabeth waiting for her reply. There was a slight pause, and Will began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Of course," Elizabeth began, "I've never been more ready in my entire life." She ended smiling graciously at Will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party after the wedding was better than Elizabeth expected it to be. Though the townspeople still kept their distance from the pirates, they were warming up to them.

The crew drank a good deal of rum, and began to sing and dance along to the song making a couple of the townspeople laugh and sing along. Gibbs was sitting off to the side telling children stories of the Black Pearl and her adventures, while Jack was busy dancing, drinking rum, and _seducing _women.

Elizabeth fingered her ring, and walked out of the festivities to join her husband in sightseeing.

Will turned at the sound of Elizabeth's heels clicking on the stone ground.

"Good afternoon _Misses Turner._" Will said.

"Good afternoon, my dear husband." Elizabeth said laughing; she still wasn't used to being called _Misses Turner._

Will chuckled, and then turned back around gazing out to sea.

"You really want to go back to the sea don't you Will?" Elizabeth asked.

He nodded before answering solemnly, "I promised I'd free my father from Davey Jones."

"Will." She said gently, grabbing his hand.

He turned to her, and began lowering his lips to hers, until they heard an explosion. Over the explosion and hysterics both of them could still hear the Commodore's voice.

"CANNON FIRE!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Don't you love how we leave you at a cliffhanger?? Please review!!**

**-Jennifer and Lilly**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok folks here's chapter two!! Please remember to review!!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly we don't own P.O.T.C.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will flew on top of Elizabeth causing them both to slam onto the floor as the whistling of a cannon balls grew louder. It came crashing into the cement above their heads. Will flung his arms over Elizabeth's head as pieces of the building came crashing around them.

When the pieces came to a rest, everything was silent. No one spoke, and there didn't seem to be a sign of movement around them.

"Will?" Elizabeth's voice was trembling, "Are you all right?"

"Yes are you?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

Will climbed off of her and heaved her to her feet. As they rose to peer out over the tower, the outside noise hit them. It was as if someone had suddenly banged a gong in their ear. Everyone was screaming, young children were crying. As Will squinted out into the dark waters, he saw something that made him stumble backwards.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"It's the Flying Dutchman." As soon as those words left his lips a cannon hit somewhere close by.

"This is all too familiar." Elizabeth said, and when Will gave her a curious look, she said softly, "Barbossa."

He looked out onto the wreckage below as another cannon ball came flying into shore.

"Yes, only no one is taking you this time."

Elizabeth managed to smile at Will's comment, "Not while you're here."

"COME ON YOU SCALLYWAGS, I WANT MOVEMENT!" Jack's voice screamed.

Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran in the direction of Jack's voice.

When they were close enough Will called out to him, "Jack! We need to get to the Pearl!"

Jack gave a quick nod, and began shouting new orders to his men, while Commodore Norrington was shouting his, "Get down to the ships! Do not let them set foot in the port!"

Soon the panic ceased, and both pirates and soldiers ran to the ships with Will among them. Elizabeth followed close behind, but Commodore Norrington stood in her way.

"James move!" She demanded.

"Elizabeth go with your father and lock yourselves in my office." Norrington commanded.

"NO!" Elizabeth shrieked, and pushed him out of the way.

"Miss Swan if you-"

It's Miss Turner!" Elizabeth spat.

"_Miss Turner _if you do not comply with my orders I will have you moved by force!" Norrington threatened.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "I can fight just as well as any man out there!"

"I don't care if you're the best sword fighter in the Caribbean. GET IN MY OFFICE!"

With that he spun around and took off towards the edge of the water. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, and then followed him until she reached the crowd of people watching as creatures docked and leaped off their ships.

"GET BACK!" Will shouted at the creatures that made their way onto the shore.

"MAN THE GUNS!" Gibbs voice called out above the clanging of swords, and gun fire.

Elizabeth soon engaged herself in a fight with one of Davey Jones' men.

"And what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" The creature teased licking its lips.

Elizabeth swung her fist at its face causing the creatures head to snap back with an unpleasant crack, "Because you ruined my wedding."

"ELIZABETH!"

Elizabeth swung around to find out who shouted her name.

"I told you to lock yourself in my office!" Norrington exclaimed, outraged.

"Well too late for that now." She responded about to fling herself back into battle when Norrington's hand seized her arm.

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Elizabeth I warned you that if you didn't obey my orders I would have to move you by force." Norrington said sternly.

"Oi! Oi! NO, NO!"

Both Norrington and Elizabeth heard a familiar voice call out. When they both turned they saw something that would've made them laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

It was Jack getting carried away by Davey Jones' crew.

"Not me! You're suppose to kidnap that one!" Jack said pointing at Elizabeth.

The grimy creatures snarled and heaved him into the air. Jack squirmed and kicked up his legs.

"He looks like a cockroach that's been knocked over on his back." Norrington noted in bewilderment.

Elizabeth nodded unblinkingly, "We should go help."

"Yes, yes let's go."

They ran towards Davey Jones' men, when a few emerged, blocking their way.

Elizabeth drew her sword and advanced, "Get out of my way, or else I'll cut you to pieces." Elizabeth threatened.

"The group of miscreants snickered at her threat. Enraged Elizabeth thrust her sword into the stomach of the closest miscreant. He groaned, and fell to the ground.

"Elizabeth go!" Norrington shouted, "I'll take care of them."

Without a moments delay Elizabeth ran towards Jack, who was still struggling.

"Let go of me!" Jack hollered, "Why doesn't Davey Jones go find himself a bonnie lass to kidnap."

The cluster of miscreants gave him an incredulous look.

"Didn't cha know the Captain's out for revenge?!" Once of the creatures holding him hissed.

Jack felt the color drain from his face, he forgot about that, "I WANT MY JAR OF DIRT!" He wailed.

The group of miscreants just laughed, and hauled Jack aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"JACK!" Elizabeth screamed sprinting towards the ship which was dislodging itself from the port.

"I WANT MY JAR OF DIRT!" She heard Jack cry out again.

"JACK!" Elizabeth continued to scream his name until the ship was out of range. She cried out in frustration, and threw her sword to the ground.

Jack always saved her from everything, just for once, couldn't she be the hero and not the damsel?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Well there you go chapter 2. **Please, please, please review!!!** Jennifer and Lilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3!! Sorry it took a while, we had to think up some creative stuff for the plot and find out where we want the story to go!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own P.O.T.C.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't just stand there!" Jack bellowed, spotting Elizabeth and Norrington staring at him from a distance "Draw your swords. CHARGE!"

But Jack had already been heaved onto the Flying Dutchman, and without thinking twice, as soon as the pirates released him, while they heaved themselves aboard, he took off towards the edge of the ship and leaped overboard.

Elizabeth slapped a hand to her forehead, "Did he honestly just do that?"

Norrington nodded, "They're just going to pull him back to the ship."

Jack resurfaced, coughing and sputtering.

"Well come on then." Elizabeth demanded. "Get into a boat, let's go save the poor damsel."

Norrington nodded, surprising her greatly. "You're actually listening to me?"

Norrington didn't respond, for he was too busy clambering into a boat and stretching out his hand to her. Elizabeth grabbed it and stepped onto the boat. For the first time, she realized she was still in a dress.

Not her wedding gown, for she had changed for the party, but a nice white one with deep red trimming.

As Norrington tossed her an oar, and they proceeded to where Jack was swimming frantically away from the angry pirates. Elizabeth couldn't help but realize that her wedding was ruined for a second time.

She looked down lovingly at the stone on her hand. _Well, almost ruined it_. She thought, _but they didn't get there quick enough, for I am now officially Mrs. Turner._

_Elizabeth Turner, _she rather liked the sound of that.

"Elizabeth we have to row faster!" Norrington ordered.

Elizabeth was snapped out of her reverie, and saw Jack still a ways off swimming their way. She also noticed Davey Jones on the edge of his ship scowling.

"GET HIM!" He snarled.

His crew began diving into the water in pursuit of Jack.

"Jack! Swim faster!" Elizabeth screamed.

"What do you bloody think I'm doing?!" Jack shouted back, flailing his arms in the air.

"SWIM!" Norrington shouted this time.

"Ah!" Jack gave a startled cry realizing how close Davey Jones' crew was.

Elizabeth and Norrington began rowing vigorously trying to get to Jack.

"ROW FASTER!" Jack cried breathlessly.

"SWIM FASTER!" Norrington retorted angrily.

A creature grabbed Jack's ankle as Jack cried and went under.

"Commodore!" Elizabeth cried to the man beside her in the boat who had stopped rowing and was watching the scene unfolding before him with wide eyes. "Keep rowing!"

They were reaching the spot where Jack had went under and still hadn't resurfaced, when something grabbed a hold of her oar. Elizabeth wiggled it around, only to find that whatever was holding onto it was much heavier and stronger than her.

"Commodore!" She cried, watching as he dropped his oar with a clatter and scrambled over to her, helping her heave it back.

Together they were strong enough to pull the kicking object out of the water.

Said object was Jack, sputtering and coughing.

"Get me out!" He shouted, clinging to the end of Elizabeth's oar.

But the oar came crashing back down into the water, seeing as Jack was rather heavy.

"Get him out of the water!" Elizabeth yelled, and she and Norrington, together, lifted the oar back out of the water, but not for long, for soon it came crashing back down.

It was a lot harder than it looked.

He cast an uneasy glance at Davey Jones' creatures, who were still in the mind set that they had Jack underneath them.

When Elizabeth and Norrington finally got the oar back out, Jack wasn't kicking nearly as much. In fact he looked tired…and annoyed.

"Stop," He said lowly, "Doing that."

But the oar escaped their grasp, and the whole thing came crashing into the water. When Jack emerged to the surface, he was red with fury.

"Count on the pair of you to kill me before Davey Jones does." He said.

He threw the oar up to them and they began pulling him onto the boat.

Then it tipped.

And all three of them came barreling into the water, flipping over the boat. This noise caught the attention of the creatures, and they began making their way over to where Jack was now scolding Elizabeth and Norrington.

"Brilliant. Both of you are brilliant."

"Speak for yourself Mr. Sparrow!" Norrington yelled.

"I can't swim." Elizabeth coughed, "My dress is too heavy."

Jack slipped his arm around her waist, and she could feel herself reddening.

"I'll help you." He said, "Even though you put me in a worst position than before."

And then they began swimming to shore. Even from this distance Will could see Elizabeth's ever reddening face, as she was being pulled to shore in Jack's arms.

Suddenly both Jack and her went under.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted running towards the water.

Elizabeth was glad that she had a chance to take a breath before she went under with Jack. She could see that one of the creatures had Jack's leg. He managed to kick free of the creature's grip.

"Elizabeth swim!" Jack managed to say when their heads broke the surface of the water.

"Jack I can't!" Elizabeth said struggling to stay up.

"Commodore!" Jack shouted giving Elizabeth a shove towards him.

The Commodore swiftly threw an arm around Elizabeth's waist, and continued making their way to shore.

"James no! We have to help Jack!" Elizabeth squirmed to get out of his arms.

"Quit struggling!" Norrington ordered.

"NO! We have to hel-"

"Don't." Jack said, almost growling. Then he began to claw at the water, but it was no use he went under again.

And for a second time all Elizabeth could do was watch helplessly while Jack was taken away from her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well there's chapter 3 folks, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!! This story is probably getting slightly A.U., we're sorry if you don't like it. Jennifer and Lilly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well after me and Lilly have seen AWE (btw which was AMAZING!!) our story has become "a little" AU, so please do forgive us. And we're sorry we haven't updated in so long. Jennifer and Lilly**

**Disclaimer: We do not own POTC**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Elizabeth grabbed Will's forearm. "What are we going to do?"

He shook his head slowly, "I don't know."

"Well we can't just sit here!" She cried, "We have to do _something_!"

"And what do you propose we do?" Commodore Norrington asked, staring out at the sea, "We tried going after him and look where it got us. If we go after him, the only thing that will happen is us getting locked up with him on their ship."

"So we're doing nothing." She said, "This is unbelievable."

"We'll go." Will declared, "But not until night."

"But by then they could-"

"Elizabeth!" Will cried in exasperation, "Norrington is right, if we go now that will do nothing! We have to wait for cover of darkness."

Elizabeth only nodded in agreement hoping both men would keep their promise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat in a dark damp cell while he himself was wet too from his "swim".

"Let me out!" He cried for the hundredth time, his throat sore from all the shouting. And for the hundredth time there was no reply.

"BLOODY PIRATES!" He tried again, and this time he heard the clunking of boots.

Davey Jones and three of his miscreants clambered down the damp steps.

"Jack Sparrow stop your damn shouting!" Davey Jones spat into his face, literally.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't spill all your bodily fluids onto my face, it's just disgusting." Jack said making a face.

Davey Jones' face contorted in rage he pulled out his sword and grabbed Jack by the collar through the bars.

Jack gave a startled cry, "You need to learn to take a joke mate."

Davey Jones let go of Jack sliding his sword back into its crusty hilt. "Oh I won't kill ya yet Jack. I've got something worse planned for ya." He said smiling a sinister smile.

Jack rolled his eyes tiredly. "Well whatever you are planning on doing, could you get it done quickly. This cat and mouse game has to end."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elizabeth folded her hands across her lap, leaned back, and shut her eyes. Norrington was busy scolding Will, resulting in the pair of them whipping out swords.

She sighed in exaggeration, "Put them away. Both of you."

"Elizabeth!" Norrington shouted in annoyance, "We only have one oar! The bloody genius dropped his in the water!" He jerked a finger towards Will.

"I did not drop it!" Will cried, "You pushed me!"

She opened one eye and squinted, "I have an idea. Why don't instead of trying to kill one another, you put your _swords_ in the water and use them as oars."

"You're as brilliant as your husband." Norrington said sarcastically, glaring at Will.

"Oh stop it! Just row!" Elizabeth said raising her voice.

"There is only one oar!" Norrington shouted.

"We'll manage with one." Will said sitting down grabbing the one oar.

"Give that to me." Norrington demanded snatching the oar out of Will's hand.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you got us a ship!" Will growled.

"Well you lost _your _oar, so you can use Elizabeth's idea and row with your sword!"

"JUST ROW!" Elizabeth screamed, close to tearing her hair out.

The three of them continued to bicker all the while traveling through the water with an oar and sword.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You _really _need to learn how to take a joke." Jack said dangling upside down on the side of the ship.

The two creatures who were holding his legs glanced at their Captain who nodded. They loosened their grip causing Jack to slip a little.

"Oi! Oi!" Jack shouted flailing his arms, and kicking his legs.

"Stop wriggling!" One of the creatures shouted in a raspy voice.

Jack stopped squirming in his grasp when he saw a small-very small-boat approaching. "Whose pathetic ride is that?" Jack scoffed.

It was then that he felt himself being heaved back to the ship. Davey Jones slammed him against the side of the ship with one long slimy tentacle. "So your friends are coming for a great rescue I see."

Jack's eyes widened. He plucked off Davey Jones' tentacle and snatched a creature's telescope. He gazed through them, cautious to not get any of the unknown substance on him.

He saw a sight that made him slam his eyes to the telescope ignoring the slimy, almost liquid like substance that was around his eyes.

It was Will, he was holding the end of an oar (they had agreed to just break it in half 0 and there was Norrington, holding the front of the oar. Elizabeth was looking highly exasperated, considering Norrington was paddling too hard and vigorously. Normally this would have been fine-good, even-but since Will's half of the oar was quite a bit smaller, he couldn't paddle as much. The boat was now spinning in a circle, with Will working hard to turn it back again. Elizabeth scrambled over and tried heaving the oar from Norrington, but he wouldn't have it.

Jack silently pulled the telescope away from his face, leaving a single clear slimy circle over his eye.

"I've never met them before in my life." Jack insisted.

The creatures held him by the arms and dragged him away from the railing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elizabeth plunged her oar into the dark water after successfully retrieving it form Norrington. They were gaining on the Flying Dutchman, actually, they were almost there. A few more strokes and they'd be in an oar's length.

"See," Elizabeth gave Norrington a pointed look, "I'm a much faster rower."

"No," Norrington said tiredly, "It's because they've stopped moving."

"Why?" Elizabeth cried in alarm.

"They're expecting us." Will said quietly, lifting his oar out of the water just before diving it back in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack ran to the edge of the ship, the creatures having finally released him. The boat had come to a halt beside the ship, and all three of them were looking up at him.

"Go home." Jack said, "And come back with a ship."

"Jack," Will snapped, "We've come to save you."

"In a _boat_."

Davey Jones was now looking on in amusement, along with the rest of the crew.

"It's bad enough I was taken," Jack continued. "But I cannot make my great get away in _that_."

"Jack." Elizabeth said desperately, "We'll pretend it's a ship."

"Right," He snorted, "A ship with no sails."

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth said angrily, standing up and holding her oar menacingly, "Do you have _any _idea how much I've rowed today? Or how tired I am? MY WEDDING WAS RUINED FOR THE SECOND TIME! I don't care if we came in a leaking bucket! You are coming with us and that is that!" She stamped her foot, panting heavily from her sudden outburst.

Jack turned around slowly to face Davey Jones. "Do you see why I drink so much rum? She can give anyone a bloody migraine!"

"JACK SPARROW!" She shrieked.

"Well it's true luv! The reason why I'm a bloody alcoholic is because of you! Jack shouted, "Not to mention you came to save me in a BOAT!"

"Fine!" Elizabeth screamed, "If you don't want to be saved in a boat I guess we can go! COME ON!"

She dropped onto the seat in the boat, and began to tow furiously. Jack stared incredulously at the little boat that was spinning in circles.

"Elizabeth stop this nonsense!" Norrington scolded trying to pry, what was left of the oar, out of her hands.

"Keep it up luv, you're doing a fantastic job!" Jack called smirking, "Now you just need to get the sails up, oh wait! You don't have any bloody sails, because you came to save me in a bloody boat!"

"ENOUGH!" Davey Jones cried, clunking forward and peeing at the small boat which was still spinning in small circles.

"Oh don't mind us." Elizabeth said, "We were just leaving." She narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"Were you now?" Davey Jones asked in amusement, "Because I had other plans." He nodded to his crew who rushed to grab nets.

Jack took this moment to dive off the deck. He crashed into the water and broke the surface in time to hear Davey Jones laughing hysterically.

Jack swam over to the boat and heaved himself on with the help of Will. "that's one too many times I've had to jump off of that man…creature…whatever he is' ship."

He took off his boot and emptied the water that was in it into the boat.

Something dove into the water with a loud plop, followed by several more splashes.

Elizabeth and Will tried rowing away, but they didn't get very far until Davey Jones' creatures surrounded the boat.

They began pushing it back to the Flying Dutchman, and Jack took this moment to snatch Elizabeth's half of the oar and smack a creature atop its head, Will did the same. Soon they began pacing up and down the boat, whacking the miscreants hands and heads. They began letting go, and soon all of them had disappeared below water.

"Thanks to me," Jack said, casually tossing the oar aside, "You are all saved."

It was at that moment that the boat was forcefully tipped over. Elizabeth screamed as she came crashing into the water and creatures snatched her arms.

They grabbed Will, Jack, and Norrington who were busy arguing and struggling against Davey Jones' men.

"You know," Jack said, "We would have been far away by now had you come in a ship."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well there you go another chapter!! Please don't forget to read and review!! Jennifer and Lilly.**


	5. Author's Note

**YES THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY!!**

Sorry that we haven't updated in so long, but since now its summer it's harder for me and Lilly to update as often, since during school we saw each other every day.

While we were writing the new chapter at a friend's house we left the notebook there, and have to get it back (don't worry she knows that we left it there and is keeping it safe for us). So we're really really really sorry that it is taking so long to update, and we're glad that you guys are so patient. We'll try to update A.S.A.P.!!

Jennifer and Lilly


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes we know it took us forever to update, but we just got the notebook back from our friend's house…SORRY!! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own P.O.T.C.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It doesn't matter whether or not we came in a ship!" Elizabeth shrieked, hitting a higher octave, "If you jumped off the ship sooner we would've escaped!"

Jack glared at her and suddenly turned to face Davey Jones, "I NEED RUM!"

"You do no! Right now you need to find a way for us to escape!" Elizabeth continued to scream while she attempted to slap Jack.

"William control your wife!" Jack shouted, desperately trying to dodge Elizabeth's attacks.

"Both of you stop!" Norrington commanded.

"Both of you stop." Jack mimicked.

"Mister Sparrow do not test me." Norrington threatened.

"Or what, you'll stab me with your invisible sword?" Jack teased flicking his fingers.

The three of them continued to argue, while Will was desperately thinking of a way to escape. The argument came to an abrupt stop when Elizabeth finally managed to slap Jack in the face.

"Do you see why I need rum to deal with this woman?!" Jack said, asking no one in particular, and then he turned to Will, "Honestly William I don't get how you do it…marrying her and all."

"It's because I love her!" Will snapped.

"Ah, you see, that's where we differ." Jack said.

Elizabeth wrenched free of a creature quickly enough to snatch Jack's hat and toss it away from them.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Jack screeched.

They finally reached the Flying Dutchman and were heaved aboard. One creature, with an unknown fungus coming out of his ear, limped forward. "We've captured their means of transportation."

Davey Jones made a strange clicking noise in the back of his throat, signaling he was there. Their boat and broken paddle was tossed over onto the ship.

Davey Jones turned around, gazing up at his sails. "Jack Sparrow it seems your great escape fell through."

Jack nodded, "But honestly, did you think I would make my great escape in that?" He asked inclining his head towards the boat.

Suddenly Elizabeth reached into the boat and grabbed one half of the oar to smack Jack on his side. "You…ungrateful…beast!" She screamed in between whacks.

"NO, NO!" Jack cried reaching into the boat to grab the other oar, "Stop it! Not the face!"

The two began "sword fight" with oars while Davey Jones, Will, Norrington, and the crew watched on with amusement.

"Clearly luv this is an unfair fight, you have the larger portion of the oar therefore you are cheating in the rules of engagement." Jack reasoned.

But Elizabeth ignored him and lunged at him. Jack dodged the attack easily kicking her oar out of her hand then put her in a headlock.

"This is what you get for crossing swords…oars with a pirate." Jack whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

Will's fists clenched in anger and he was about to interfere when Jack gave a startled cry. "Elizabeth you wretched wench!" Jack exclaimed holding his arm which had prominent teeth marks on it.

Elizabeth grinned wickedly at Jack, and she silently hoped that Will couldn't see how Jack's whispering caused her to tremble slightly.

Davey Jones snatched Elizabeth's arm in one long, slimy tentacle, "Who is it you're married to?"

"Will Turner." She said as firmly as she could. His tentacle that was snaked around her arm was slightly distracting.

"That's funny."

"What is?" She snapped, attempting to pull away from him.

"You and Mister Sparrow were arguing like a married couple."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected. "How many time do I have to bloody repeat it for people…or creatures," Jack said making a face at Davey Jones, "to remember it!"

Davey Jones stepped closer to him, finally releasing his hold on Elizabeth. She rubbed her arm sorely.

"Is that your ship, captain?" He smirked.

Jack's eyes traveled to the broken paddles that were strewn about the boat.

"No." Jack said, "That is not my ship. That belongs to them," He jabbed a finger to Elizabeth, Will, and Norrington, "My vessel beautiful, magnificent, huge, and not to mention with sails."

Davey Jones scowled, "I'm done with them. Take them to the brig."

The crew willingly complied dragging their four captives towards the stairs.

"Oh and keep Sparrow and the girls in separate brigs." He added quickly, "I've had enough of their bickering."

The crew nodded their heads in agreement and continued to drag their captives down the stairs, or rather shoved them. Jack ended up rolling down the rest of the stairs. The creatures pushed Jack and Norrington into the same cell while Will and Elizabeth were pushed into another. Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the wet crusty floor trying to ignore Will who was staring intently at her.

"Yes Will?" She finally said.

Will walked over to her and pulled her to her feet, then guided her to the corner of their cell.

"Mister Turner." She laughed, "I hardly think now is the best time for a honeymoon."

Will grinned, "Elizabeth this might be our only chance to have some alone time."

"But you're not alone." Came a voice that was obviously trying to sound mysterious. Will looked towards the source of the noise to find Jack's head poking through the iron bars.

Elizabeth groaned, "Jack go away!"

He winked, "Alright Elizabeth but you know, if Will isn't enough you can come join me in my cell."

"That's why you have James." She said shoving her foot through the bars.

"Elizabeth!" He shrieked, "You got dirt in my eye!" He poked his head through once more and glared at Elizabeth. Then he looked at Will, "You can have her."

Will sighed and trailed the back of his hand on Elizabeth's cheek. "You are so beautiful."

She grinned, "You aren't too bad yourself." She placed her palms on his chest as he leaned down to kiss her. She continued to grin even after they stopped kissing.

"Stop it you two!" Jack muttered, "Just because I'm temporarily blinded by someone who shall remain unknown." –cough—"ELIZABETH!" –cough—"Doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

"Jack!" Elizabeth and Will exclaimed together.

Norrington rolled his eyes, "This is why we should've left him to rot by himself instead of saving him."

"I could say the same about you mate." Jack gruffly said, taking a seat on the closest bench, and propping his feat up, "Now gentlemen, and _my lady,_ how do we plan on making our miraculous escape?"

"Oh?! Has the infamous Jack Sparrow run out of ideas?" Elizabeth spat.

"No luv," Jack began with a smirk, "I haven't any rum."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: There you go another chapter! Please don't forget to review! The next chapter may not come so soon, because Lilly and I have a lot going on, please be patient with us!!**


End file.
